


Day one: Coffee Shop

by Arokster67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Other, So fluffy it hurts, alternative universe, baker gabe, cliches a plenty, happy time, mention of adoption, mention of alcoholism, mention of past parental death, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arokster67/pseuds/Arokster67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean visiting Sam at Standford the last thing on his mind is how a ugly ass purple knitted hat could change his whole out look on the future he feels he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day one: Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done any writing for a long time mostly because I have been to sick to focus on anything so I am hoping that over the next 30 days I will be able to post something to get my mind going back in the rhyth, of writing, even over the Christmas period I will try to get something up. So I can return to a unfinished piece of work, that I have the notes for but lost the muse in my head. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, it is probably a mess grammatically but It's a learning process. :D 
> 
> Enjoy the pointless fluff

Dean sat with his hands around the mug of hot coffee, his elbows perched on the edge of the table, as he stared out the window, watching the people as they rushed along the sidewalk all of them with bags that clearly were to heavy or awkwardly sized. He smiles fondly, it is early December and already the Christmas rush had begun. He raised the mug to slowly sip at the festive coffee, he doesn't usually indulge in such frivolous things, but today he was sat in a small coffee shop in Stanford awaiting the arrival of his floppy haired younger brother. _So why not indulge a little?_ He did not understand why he was sat in this particular store. The place that isn't quite a cafe or a diner. It is something else; called "The Treat Kitchen".

Dean had protested at first, there is a perfectly fine Starbucks on campus, but Sam had been most insistent on this location. Dean looked around at the tables and he had to admit the homely feel was welcoming and not overly creepy for once. Even the Christmas tree looked old and haggard and yet it added to the charm of this small place. He figured this place must be a popular stopping spot for the interns and students as he watched the people rushing in and out, most of them looked of Sam's age and the short guy behind the counter seemed to greet almost everyone by name. A type of service you cannot just buy. This guy must really love the place.

That said their seemed to be a person sat in the far corner booth surrounded by books and a worried frown etched into his forehead that catches Deans attention, he looks out of place here, it makes Dean smile, he surmises the same could be said about him, he probably didn't look at home here either but he does not feel at home anywhere. He looks around at the tables again, new people coming and going with no sign of Sam, he pulled out his cell and sends him a message.

**Bitch where are you?**

He placed his phone on the table and awaits the reply, he considered taking a walk across the diner to strike up a conversation with the clearly rattled man, no one should look so ravaged by time surrounded by that many books, he considered taking him a slice of pie just before he made any attempt to move his phone buzzed and that captured his attention for a moment.

**Running late, won't be long. Do not complain You Jerk.**

Dean cannot help but smile, he shut his phone back to lock screen and sipped at his coffee again as he decided on if he will approach the man, he decided on that if he remains just as despondent when he finishes his coffee and Sam has still not arrived then he will take a slice of pie to the man.

A strong gust of wind rolls through the door and in stumbles a young man in a coat that looks worn and hand me down big, and Dean knows that look, he can spot that from a far. He shuddered at the memory of that feeling, the amount of times he had worn his fathers clothes in winter to keep himself warm because their father left them with little to no other options, buy a new coat or eat.

Dean shook his head at the memory, and cast it aside as he watches the other man intently, noting how the purple woolly hat and bright blue wool knitted scarf didn't seem quite right on him either. Dean watches as the young man shivers as he tries to count out the change in his pocket, without thinking twice Dean crosses the store and hands the cashier a 20 and tells the young man to have what ever he likes it's on him.

The first thing Dean notes is how tired and run down the young man looks, Dean takes a chance and orders a winter macchiato, and then a snowball muffin. It earns a smile from the young man, his eyes barely crinkling but Dean can see beyond the tiredness the smile is genuine. "Why don't you come take a seat with me?" Dean smiled.

To his surprise as the man turned towards him and pushed his hand out in front of him, an almost formal tone clinging to the atmosphere that now hung between them. He appeared to be appraising Dean as his eyes squint, Dean smiles as he watches the way the other man tilts his head at him. And Dean laughs, _that's it Winchester catch up with the etiquette, you aren't in Sioux Falls now_. "Oh Right..." He placed his hand atop of the other mans hand and with a firm grip they shook hands. "...of course. My name is Dean it is a pleasure to meet you...?" He trailed off, and waited for the other man to give his name,

"Castiel;" the young man smiled as he continued shaking his hand and Dean watched as what appeared to be a flicker of a smile crossed the mans face, _Casteel, Casti- what ever, Cas!_ Dean finds himself wondering just how easy it will be to keep that smile fixed upon his face, _but that mans smile lit up the room_. He has to bite back a inward groan at how he hears his thoughts. This is not how he usually behaves around people, must be the surroundings or something the short guy behind the counter put in his coffee?

He smiled and almost laughed at him self when he realised he is still just stood there and very probably smiling creepily at the other man _Cas, he has a name_. Dean then offered Castiel the seat opposite him in the booth, if he is going to just stare at the poor guy _Cas dammit_! he might as well offer him a seat.

Much to Dean's surprise Castiel follows him and takes a seat, Dean returned to his spot and the two of them sat talking, Dean slowly learned that the place is favoured by the students and fresh interns because of the free wifi and free cookies and coffee to those cramming for exams, or burning the candle at both ends. To Deans surprise he found himself feeling something akin to a warmth towards the short guy behind the counter who kept looking between Cas and himself as if the floor is about to swallow Dean whole. It was then that he catches the glimpse of what Castiel had on under his over sized trench coat and his eyebrow raises in curiosity, he sees what appear to be unit numbers on the collar of his shirt. _Police_ _cadet maybe? Or campus security? He looked to young to be that, must be a cadet._

If that wasn't enough to arouse an interest in him, Cas' voice seemingly a deep smooth rumble certainly piqued a interest deep within the confines of his stomach. _Handsome, Charming, ok not charming, awkwardly adorable? And aspirations to a better, No this is where we stop thinking, not for us Winchester._ As Dean shuts his mind up he leaned back in the booth and continued getting to know Cas.

They spoke of how they both found themselves in the city that had them far from home, Castiel told Dean of his twin brother but they could not be more different, they had not grown up together, Castiel was placed up for adoption because their mother could only keep one. Dean shared his views on family ties and that it isn't always the blood family that you end up closest too. They shared a love of literature, though Castiel had yet to read cats cradle and Dean told him he should give it a try. Castiel hadn't watched much in the way of TV and Dean found it endearing, they spoke of Deans love of cars and how he and his brother are equally as different, and sometimes brothers just are supposed to be that way. Dean felt relaxed and intrigued he hadn't experienced anything like this in a long time and the guys good looks were just a bonus most certainly something his more relaxed dream self would take advantage of later. He is half way between listening to Cas talk about his current assignment and musing over the mans lips when something drew his attention back to the present.

They had been sat talking for quite sometime but it felt as though it had been only minuets as Sam appeared and cleared his throat, and before Dean even had a chance to ask for Cas' number Cas apologised and left.

Dean glared at Sam, of _course it had to be like that, the stupid floppy haired Sasquatch always had the worst timing in the world_ , as the gigantic hairy ape takes a seat in the spot the Cas had just relinquished Dean cannot find it in himself to remain mad at the kid. Instead he reached across the table and affectionately ruffled the mop of hair on his head.

"You need to get a hair cut Sammy, before you end up locked away as some experimental Sasquatch human interbreeding gone wrong!" He flashed Sam a wry grin and Sam returned the look with one of his own self-patented bitch faces. Dean inwardly chuckled giving it a number, as Sam huffed and called him a 'Jerk.'

Dean knew that it would be considered a waste of police time to call and ask for a specific officer, and he couldn't even be sure he was actually a police officer, How was he to find this guy again, should he even attempt to, on what the off chance he could also be interested? Dean knew it was a pointless dream he should give up on already, his life is one of following his fathers drunken orders, after all for as long as Dean stayed, their father would leave Sammy alone.

He had no idea how long Sam had been waving his hand in front of his face but by the extra special bitch face he was giving it had, have to have been a while. He apologised and agreed to head back to campus with Sam, in the hope that once he left the strange little treat kitchen that he would stop thinking of the potential but not quite sure if he is or not police cadet? Dean couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being, but he hadn't met anyone in a long time that seemed so interesting. Much to his dismay he couldn't just shrug off the thoughts of the strangely dressed interesting man from the bakery ' _Cas' even thinking about him caused him to smile. What is with this? Is he in some high school badly written tale of lust and longing?_ He groaned at his thoughts, this had become too consuming. To the point that in the end the only way Sam engaged him into conversation was by asking about what has consumed so much of Dean's mind. They both laugh it off, Dean assuring Sam it would soon be remembered as just one of those rare meetings that will be forgotten about.

But he didn't, days pass and much to his dismay, at least that is what he is told himself, he still finds himself transfixed on the stranger something about that meeting left a mark on him, he knew he needed to find him but he also knew he should give up on such folly. He is practical and reliable never takes risks so why was he willing to spend the few days he has with Sam at this small dive, and he had to be honest the place is just that, maybe that is its charm, it reminded him of the roadhouse back home. It's a small bar on the out skirts of town that everyone knows is a homely place to hang out which is essentially code for, looks like hell but anything goes there, all are welcome at all times. Dean muses over that fact, how even he has stayed there on one of the camping cribs out back where things have been less that accommodating at home.

Which is probably why Dean struck up conversation with the owner of the treat kitchen, and Dean had suspected as much, as he spent the days getting to know Gabe, that he is a decent guy trying to do right by everyone. He presses Dean several times as to why he is frequenting his establishment but Dean always managed to evade that line of questioning he had discovered that mentioning Sam and Jess to this guy caused his eyes to light up in a way he thought only Aunt Ellen would ever feel about them. Gabe seemed to genuinely like them, and it made Dean happy knowing someone out here cares for his floppy haired brother as much as he does.

After a few days Dean started to give up on his absurd quest after all he had to go home in two days, he had no idea what he expected to happen, it was a frivolous idea that bore no fruit and rightly so, he had no right to stalk the poor guy _Cas, can't forget his name_. And then he sat in the booth as he did the first day he met Cas and put his hand upon something wool, he pulled it up and stared at the chunky knit purple monstrosity, and cannot help the bright smile that crossed his face he hums happily, his mind awash with the sense of maybe he'd get to see him once more before he had to head back home.

He knew Sam would be finishing his morning lectures so rather than walking to campus to meet him, he sends Sam a text to meet him at the Kitchen, but Sammy never shows, Dean feels a twist of worry in his stomach and heads straight from the kitchen to the campus just a few blocks away, he asks around and eventually manages to find his kid brother, he has every intention of being mad at him but seeing him sitting with Jess he finds it hard to be angry at him. After all Sammy deserves a shot at happiness at least one Winchester would get to experience a real life away from their drunken father hell bent on revenge against the demon that stole his wife. But the truth is, alcohol is the only demon in the Winchesters life. And if John hadn't been drinking then maybe he wouldn't have fallen asleep leaving the electric heater on in Sam's nursery. Dean shuddered at the memory shaking his head, the past is that in the past.

He spends his day with Sammy and almost forgot about trying to find Castiel until he packed his bag to leave, and he discovers the chunky knit hat tucked into the top of his bag, he considered keeping it but he knows that it is really fucking creepy. _Stalker turn serial killer material creepy._ Worse than the fact that he had been hanging at the treat kitchen, hoping to catch him one more time before he heads home.

 

Last day, Dean takes his packed bag and decided he can try the treat kitchen one more time before he then heads to Sam's apartment to say good bye.

He arrived to find the place empty, which felt strange, that is until Gabe popped up from behind the counter.

"There you are Deano, I almost didn't think you'd show today." Dean rolled his eyes, who _gave Gabe permission to call him that? He hated it._

"I've been busy you know I go home today." Dean shrugged and set his bag in the booth and turned back towards the counter about to order as Gabe places a whole pie on the counter.

"Yes I know you go home today, it is why I baked you a pie consider it a peace offering."

Dean eyed the mischievous man cautiously, _What is he on about, peace offering because of what_? Gabe must have read it across his face.

"As you would never give me the answer I took it upon myself to get Castiel's number, would you believe it the kid has no cell phone!"

Dean felt his stomach drop, he could not imagine the crap Gabe would have said to Cas now he had to leave and never come back he opens his mouth to speak he wanted to yell at the little shit, but he just stared at him, he could not help the disappointment.

"Fret not my dearly loved Deano. I know where he is right now, so the question becomes, will you go see him or leave right now and spend the next few months pining over what could have been?"

Deans fists clenched beside him, he would happily put the little smart mouth on his back, of course he would do something as stupid as this, how is Dean supposed to approach him now? _Hi I am the weird guy Gabe mentioned the one who's been sitting in a the place we met briefly in, in the hopes of catching you again to ask you for your number?_ Dean shuddered he couldn't. "What did you say to him Gabe!"

"Nothing, I certainly didn't tell him you are the one who stole his hat to take and do what ever it is you do alone in your room!"

"Shut it Gabe or so help me I will..."

"Do you want to know where precious Cassie is or not?" Gabe chimed and Dean ran his hand through his hair tugging on the ends in frustration, _Do I want to know? Or am I running outta town right the fuck now._ Dean looks up at Gabe and through gritted teeth he forced himself to smile and sighs "Alright what will it cost me?"

Gabe actually had the decency to look shocked and offered up Castiel's whereabouts, and it figured really of course Castiel would be at the library studying for an entrance exam.

Dean took Gabes pie with the promise of returning next time he is in town. He made his way across to the campus library he only knew where to go on the odd occasion he had dropped Sam off here. He entered the library with little more than a floor to try. And just what was he supposed to do, walk over and tell him he's been looking for him? To return a hat? Dean scoffed at himself, the cliches just keep on mounting up for him, he had to hand it to the universe on this one. Who ever is watching over him, Angels his mum used to say but he very much doubted that. Just something out there keeping the world spinning like the force, yeah he'll thank the force for the list of cliches and as if it couldn't get worse he stumbled straight into someone knocking books everywhere, on instinct he reached out to grab the person to keep them from falling too, his hand wrapped tight around the others forearm and Dean flashed a sincere charming smile ready to apologise but what he saw halted all thoughts. You _have to be kidding me? Another one!_

"D-Dean?!" The voice whisper shouted shock clear across his face. His cheeks flushed as he ducking down to grab the books, but seeming as Dean's life had now turned into some stupid chick flick rom com of course they both reached for the same book at the same time, and of course their hands brushed over each other's and Cas shyly glanced at him pulling back and standing up with pink flushed cheeks and a soft smile on his face.

Oh _come on! This is just fucking ridiculous Dean Winchester does not buy into this romantic comedy crap._ Dean smiled straightened his clothing and held the books. And decided to hell with this crap. No more chick flick moments. "Hey Cas, where you sat I'll drop these over for you." Dean was impressed with himself he managed to talk without tumbling down another cliched trope hole.

Castiel however, he stood there blinking at Dean, Dean was almost certain Cas had forgotten how to talk until finally Cas smiled and nodded. "Of course, right this way I am over here"

Dean followed and was most certainly not checking out the graceful gait of the young man before him. He sets the books down and leans on the desk. "It is rather fortunate I ran into you actually." Dean smiled and pulled open his bag and pulled out the chunky knit hat.

Cas smiled and then giggled slightly and took the hat from Dean.

"What did that little shit Gabe say to you?" Dean rolled his eyes, of course the fucker had said something, _just my luck._

"That he saw someone take my hat and that if he saw them he'd send them my way. I had no idea I had left my hat with you." The shy smile on Cas' face made Dean smile to.

"Well you technically didn't I found it a few days ago in the booth," and _thought I'd keep hold of it as an excuse to see you again, fuck my life is a romantic comedy of the worst kind._ "I thought I'd keep hold of it in case I ran into you again." Dean grimaced through his words knowing it probably sounds as bad aloud as it does in his head.

  
"Well thank you for returning it, I am not sure I could handle having to receive another knitted item from my older sister, this is one of the better ones." Castiel smiles and takes the hat from Dean.

"One of the better ones? Shit, I almost thought you were trying to ditch it and I was brining it back like returning a bad penny." Dean grinned and shrugged, "then I am glad to return it."

Castiel laughed and nodded as he slipped the monstrosity on to his head, and he caught Dean frowning. "What is it?"

"I was enjoying the view" Dean winked and watched as Cas' cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. _And he was at it again, waxing poetic about how blue his eyes were finding the purple hat detracts from the blue of his eyes, that are bluer than... No he has to stop this._

"You were admiring my hair?" Castiel asked an incredulous tone to his voice.

At that point Dean cracked up. Because he had, been thinking of the other mans hair how he wanted to reach out and push the curls from his forehead, and that was enough it had him curling over holding his stomach from the full body laughter that rippled through him. Because this is what his life had become in the space of a week he was the montage to a terrible idea of what not to do for a romantic comedy, everything about this whole situation was so wrong it had become amusing, and the more he laughed the harder it became, because he was now laughing at his own laughter. To the point a stuffy looking professor walked over and asked him to leave, he was causing to much disruption in what is supposed to be a place of study.

As much as he hated being thrown out of the library the plus side had to be that, Castiel decided to join him, but as punishment Castiel forced Dean to wear the ugly purple knitted hat. Which is how they came to be walking around campus sharing some ugly ass knitwear with a promise of Not ruining Castiels study time again as long as Dean could see him some other time.

And as it turns out Cas did have a phone number, and he's a very eloquent texter, he just thought Gabe was being creepy and it was easier to pretend to not have one than ruin the only place he feels comfortable getting coffee.

So maybe Dean had discovered for himself that he can have what he always wanted for Sam, someone to make him happy. And Cas does exactly that, he makes him happy, it's not 'happy ever after' but Dean's happy his life finally stopped feeling like a list of cliches, and he and Cas get a chance at some sort of relationship,

They are however stuck with the ugly ass knitwear.


End file.
